


oh, you'll no longer fear when your heart's turned to gold

by goodeapple



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, Another crossover pairing that no one else ships, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Scott, Genderbending, Genderswap, I sigh, Oh look, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodeapple/pseuds/goodeapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they're supposed to be like this for all of eternity; her always trying to be all she that she can be and more, and him never quite reaching what he shoots for. Maybe they're not supposed to end up together, and maybe they're meant for better things than what they're doing now. But who gives a fuck what they're supposed to do, when they have each other and the rest of the world to conquer?</p><p>-</p><p>Or the one where you must excuse my pathetic excuse for poetry, and read about the dynamic crack pairing that is Scottie and Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First 13

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly a work of fan fiction; it's more like a bunch of run-on sentences with a lot of commas and semicolons thrown in. But all in all, I hope you like my weird ass pairing and if you would be so kind, to please leave a kudos or a comment. Much love babies, mwahh!
> 
> * As of 2/10/18, I changed Scarlette's name to Scott/Scottie. I just wasn't vibing with Scarlette as fem!Scott's name anymore. Sorry for any confusion!

**Anger**

Eric seething to himself is really nothing new in his world, whether it be over Four, his Dauntless duties, or his annoying-as-fuck initiates; but this: seeing the ruthless Candor boy with his hands running all over Scott’s body as he leans over her in the Pit, well- that’s just something new entirely.

**Broken**

Slumped down against the wall in a mix of shattered spirits and salty tears, Scott’s sobs echo throughout one of Candor Headquarter's deserted corridors; a broken record plays background music to memories of lingering hands during training and rumpled sheets in the early morning… _Eric, be brave_.

**Color**

Russet red a blooming stain on her dirty yellow tank top, steely gray of a gun lying next to three black-clad bodies not a foot away from her, innocent white puffy clouds shrouding a baby blue sky, a blue that makes her ache for **his** eyes looking into her own one last time and she thinks: _What a beautiful day to die_.

**Danger**

His hands trace invisible patterns on the soft skin of her belly and his lips work at unhinging her by ways of trailing down her neck, though it all stills at the heavy thump of boots coming down the hall; _must be night checks for wandering initiates_ and Scott holds her breath and wishes with all her might that she was back in the dorm with the other initiates and not making out with a Dauntless leader in a very open alcove in the rock wall.

**Ephemeral**

Cold eyes catch her gaze for no longer than a second, large hands twist her hips to correct her posture but disappear in a blink, and surprisingly soft lips bruise hers’ momentarily before disconnect and leave her wishing for a clock to rewind time and relive it all over again.

**Frustration**

Eric is a firm believer that everything has a place and when everything is in its place, the world rotates a little straighter on its axis; so when Scottie moves into his loft with her flurry of plushy pillows and lacrosse gear, he just cannot fathom why it’s so impossible for her to get that his training shirts cannot hang next to his meeting shirts and that in no way in hell can fresh fruit even brush against his eggs and toast while she arranges breakfast in the morning.

**Generous**

Eric watches the Abnegation girl help up a skinny Erudite transfer up after they jump off the train, he watches her comfort the other Stiff when she sees her name below the red line in rankings, and he watches her teach the big mouthed Candor how to duck under a punch using their shared tiny size; he watches her and doesn't know if the tightness in his chest is disgust from her absolute Abnegation-ness or need because he wants her to look at him with the same blinding trust she gives to her friends, and not the fear and anger that flashes across her face whenever he enters a room.

**Happy**

Tobias saying he was wary of his newly found-out little sister’s relationship with Eric would be a colossal understatement- being initiates together and training along side Eric gave him an insight into just how brutal the Erudite transfer could really be; but when Scott is tucked underneath Eric’s arm at Uriah’s birthday party in the Pit and he sees the comfort she draws from him and he sees Eric laugh (even if it's because Will face planted into the chocolate cake), he worries just a little less for his sister’s happiness.

**Ignorance**

She traces the intricate maze of black ink along his forearm as he sleeps, eyes shut and his face void of the strain he faces everyday with being a leader, and she smiles a bittersweet smile and her heart breaks just a sliver more; she knows that this won’t last forever and that these intimate moments are fast and fleeting because while she may love him with all of her damaged heart, he won’t be able to love the thing he’s supposed to hunt once the serums come pouring in from Erudite.

**Jolt**

Their eyes clash, blue versus brown, in an alleyway between the simple grey slab of an Abnegation home and the solid Dauntless truck that barreled into to her home faction to slaughter so many innocent people; she’s panting from running all the way there from the train and he looks worse for wear, probably due to the bullet in his leg; his eyes are bright with something akin to regret and hers' cloud with tears as she realizes that he’s known all along what she is because he left her sound asleep in his bed this morning, hoping she wouldn't have to pay witness to any of this.

**Kiss**

_Knock-knock-knock_ Eric decides that he can convince Max that if he kills someone tonight, he shouldn't be held accountable because New Year’s Eve is a fuckin’ stupid holiday that gives newbie initiates the excuse to get plastered and screw each others’ brains out and not have to feel bad about it in the morning; he wrenches open the door with a scathing glare in place but is tackled by a tiny ball of energy so quickly that it knocks him on his ass and he catches sight of his attacker before he kills someone for even touching him let alone approaching him. “Scott? What the hell are you-” his words are cut off by a soft pair of lips that taste like mint and tequila and before he can even return the kiss, she yanks herself away from him and leans down to whisper in his ear. “Happy New Years, Eric.”

**Liquored**

“You’re so pretty, Scottie,” Eric drunkenly mumbles his nickname for her into her hair as she snorts and unlocks the door to their apartment, stumbling into her back and chuckling as she struggles to push him to their bed but only succeeding in yanking herself down on top of it with him; she huffs in annoyance but finally lets a grin spread across her face as she watches him twist one of her curls around his finger in absolute glossy-eyed awe.

**Mortification**

Scott swallows back the lump in her throat from rising up and escaping her mouth in the form of a scream because everyone is looking at her with disgust or jealousy or lust or anger in their eyes because _she’s the whore who slept with her trainer_ or _damn, if she would have came to me, I would've convinced Max to rise her through the rankings_ and fuck Eric right now because he is nowhere to be found; all she wants is her mom and Stiles and not to be mistakenly known as the initiate who spread her legs to have it easier during initiation.


	2. Last 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is it; THE FINAL CHAPTER. This was a blast to do and it really let me experience different writing styles, and I'm so thankful for all those who read this little weird piece of fiction. If you guys could ever be so kind, please leave a kudos or write a review. Thanks a bunch lovebugs! Xoxox

**Notice**

Scott doesn't know why she is drawn to him; with Uriah's beautiful bronze skin and pearly white smile or Braeden's mile-long legs and badass bitch attitude, it's not like he's the only appealing person in all of Dauntless; but whether it be the blueish-greenish eyes, the bolts coming out of his face, or the thick corded muscles in his forearms, she knows that Eric will continue to have the starring role in her fantasies when she lies in bed tonight.

**Observant**

She's right in his cross hairs and he takes in her form through his scope; a red skirt that brushes her ankles and a thin yellow tank top sticking to her body, her hair, a wild mess of blonde curls blow behind her (seriously, blonde? She thought changing her hair would hide her from him- he's memorized every inch of her body, for fuck's sake) as she keeps pace with her brother as their legs pump forward to race against the train; he holds his breath and avoids another one of Tris' bullets and his knees buckle when she safely disappears to the other side of the tracks.

**Perilous**

Scott's eyes dart from the window where her three other companions jumped out of back to Peter's impassive face as heavy boots stomp up Johanna's office stairs, and her chest feels tight and her face feels hot; she only catches a glimpse of familiar blonde hair and maybe even hypnotic crystalline eyes before she throws herself out of the window and plummets to the solid earth below.

**Queasy**

Scott sits up quickly and rests her head on her knees, her hands too shaky to pull the hair off the back of her neck; her eyes sting with the threat of tears, her stomach retches uneasily in her belly, and she feels the itch of Fours' eyes on her and shies away because him witnessing her fear of Eric, desperation, and abandonment too similar to her dad's isn't something she ever wanted anyone to know about.

**Resilience**

Her name below the red line is a sight forever branded into her brain and as she throws what little belongings she possesses into a knapsack and spares a glance to the statue-still guard in the corner waiting to escort her and three other failed initiates to the train traveling to Factionless, her mind is clear of Four, Tris, Christina… Eric; there's nothing she can do to change what's happening and the deep breath she takes in is one of peace and strength, knowing she has no one to depend on now except for herself.

**Silence**

Eric loves Scottie- he really does (even though it took him seven months after she said it for him to return the sentiment vocally) and his feelings are just as strong as her's; but when she can't shut up for two minutes when they're hidden away in the pantry with his head in between her legs during Tris and Fours' engagement party, he just wants to throttle the tiny woman until she quiets her rowdy calls of ecstasy into small whimpers of pleasure.

**Tense**

He keeps his eyes on Four the entire time, trading barbs and spitting insults at his old rival and never once looks at Scott, even though he can tell she's just as stunning as ever and his soul (does he even have a soul?) aches to take in her odd jaw and big brown eyes before it's too late; his back twinges from his body's locked position and as he stares up the barrel of the gun, he lets his breath  _whoosh_ out and his eyes dart left of Four to seek out Scott's gaze one last time.

**Unanimous**

Free- under certain conditions for a year and two re-evaluations over the course of six months- but free, and certainly not dead; the council of survivors from the war (Tori, Four, Jack, Johanna) look down at him with thinly-veiled disgust but they glance over to Scott at his right, with her hand resting on her swollen belly and Eric knows the only reason he's still breathing is because they don't want to have a fatherless child on their hands in the new world they're going to create.

**Vexed**

Scott sweeps her leg under Derek's feet and grins triumphantly as the large man crashes into the mat; there's a mixture of pride, anger, respect, and shock brewing in his eyes and he grins smugly before saying, "Well, isn't your little Leadership boyfriend lucky that he's got you? Tell me initiate, do you pull that move on him in the bedroom?" Scott's smile falls quickly from her face and she spits a snarl at him before stomping away from his booming laughter.

**Waiting**

Tobias grips an empty coffee cup in his hands and stares at the clock, Stiles twiddles his thumbs and adjusts in his seat every two minutes, Christina and Tris chat about nothing while over leaning against the wall, Derek and Braeden rest against each other sleepily because they've been there the longest after rushing Scottie in, and Eric continues to pace a trench in the hospital floor; all heads snap to an exhausted but beaming Melissa as she appears from the other room and she strides over to Eric, gripping his arms gently to get him to stop moving; she smiles up at his worried face and asks, "Would you like to meet your son?"

**Xena**

Derek is her right-hand man and at her side 24/7, while Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Edward, and Myra are at her beck and call and hang on every word she says; Deaton respects and calls for her opinion, Johanna offers her refuge in Amity whenever she needs it, Jack Kang lets her know that there is an open Leadership position in Candor for her, and Eric sits back stupefied and wonders when his gentle girlfriend became such a badass.

**Youthful**

Eric and Scott have a son; Tyson, a beautiful little boy with dark blonde hair, amber eyes, and a slightly tilted jaw; as he grows, the couple notices that he has his father's knack for leadership (leading all the games on the playground) and his mother's quality for caring (any hurt animal he finds while with Auntie Christina in the fields of Amity come home and are nursed back to health under his watchful gaze); Eric dies when Tyson is twelve from something he couldn't beat with his fists' (a brain tumor) and the little boy crawls into bed with his mama and his only two year-old little sister, and he promises his dad that he'll always look after them; and when he grows up and chooses to live and work in Erudite and Scott cries silent tears while wearing a happy smile because Eric would be so proud if he was there, Tyson gives her a big bear hug and presses a kiss into her hair and goes off to ensure the world is just as amazing for his kids' as his parents did for him.

**Zap!**

Three jumpers down before the second Abnegation girl crawls up to balance on the ledge and looks down into the gaping blackness she has to jump into; she bites her lip and tugs on it with perfectly white teeth, and looks over to the pierced and tattooed up man,  _Eric_ , she recalls his name and smiles softly at him (for whatever reason, she can't remember); he raises an eyebrow at her, a biting retort on his tongue but before he can spit it out, she steps off the ledge and plummets down, her laughter melding with her screams the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the one and only, Imagine Dragons' "Gold". They give me life.


End file.
